Farewell
by saerusa
Summary: diantara buket bunga yang ia dapatkan, ucapan selamat yang memadati harinya, Nijimura hanya bisa mengingat Haizaki dalam benaknya. Nijimura/Haizaki.


**Farewell**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**a/n:** cuman ff ringan sebelum liburan habis. gatau nama SMA niji apa jadi saya ngarang ya u_u. supaya mereka keliatan akrab banget banget banget, panggilan Nijimura; niji. panggilan Haizaki; jaki.

**standard warning applied.**

* * *

"Selamat ya, Nijimura-_san_,"

Nijimura tersenyum, _Jaki kemana ya?_

"Mau masuk SMA mana?"

Nijimura menjawab, _ah_, _dimana bocah ubanan itu?_

"Wah, kau lulus dengan nilai yang bagus ya?"

Nijimura berterimakasih, _hei, ini upacara kelulusanku, kamu pergi kemana?_

.

.

.

Nijimura mencari di sudut bangku lapangan basket.

Buket bunga besar, medali yang terkalung, ucapan selamat orang-orang memang memenuhi panca inderanya. Kakinya terus dipacu, namun dia belum bertemu juga dengan si bocah abu-abu. Setelah berfoto satu angkatan, otaknya hanya dipenuhi satu tujuan; Haizaki.

_Brengsek kau, Jaki._

Namun Nijimura hanya ingat botol minuman asam yang bergelinding di lapangan, bola basket yang memantul dan tentu saja cengiran konyol milik Haizaki.

_Aku mencarimu._

Nijimura pergi lagi, dia ke kelas Haizaki, nihil. Dia mencari ke kantin sekolah, hanya ada senyum maklum bibi penjual kroket. Nijimura akhirnya bertanya pada teman sekelas Haizaki yang tak ia ketahui namanya,

"Ada yang lihat Haizaki dimana?"

.

.

.

"Keluar, dari situ."

Nijimura membuka pintu gudang olahraga. Lidahnya gatal ingin mengumpat, namun ditahan. Ada Haizaki disana sedang meringkuk ditemani bungkus-bungkus makanan yang sudah menjadi sampah.

"Gak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

Melihat wajah Haizaki yang sembap dan kelakuannya yang menggelikan, Nijimura bingung dengan perasaannya. Antara ingin melayangkan bogeman mentah atau pelukan kasih sayang.

"Buat apa keluar kalau kamu malah pergi?"

Nijimura tercekat. Dia berjongkok, "Kalau aku benar-benar akan pergi, nagapain juga kamu diem disini?"

Hening sejenak. Haizaki merutuki kebodohannya, _iya juga sih. Ngapain aku diem disini? _

[Haizaki tidak mau mengakui kalau dia melakukan semua ini hanya karena ingin dicari oleh Nijimura dan harapannya terkabul]

"Keluar atau kutonjok kau,"

Haizaki akhirnya mengekori langkah kaki Nijimura yang membawanya entah kemana.

.

.

.

Nijimura menonaktifkan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi karena menerima pesan dari nomor yang berbeda namun intinya sama; ucapan selamat. Nijimura menghargai mereka semua, namun dia ingin meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk orang yang ia sayangi.

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-_senpai_,"

Nijimura mengernyitkan alis.

Haizaki menerima sodoran botol soda favoritnya. Nijimura menempelkan si botol yang masih meneteskan lelehan air yang beku ke pipi Haizaki. Mereka berdua ada di satu toko kecil yang berhadapan dengan jalan raya. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari halte bus dekat sekolah.

"Jijik, Jaki," keluh Nijimura karena dia memang tidak terbiasa dan rasanya aneh jika Haizaki memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu.

"Aku cuman coba bersikap sopan tau!" _sialan ... kenapa kamu nggak sadar kalau aku nyoba jadi anak manis sebentar?_

"Udah panggil aku Niji kayak biasa aja napa,"

"Niji tai!"

Nijimura dalam kondisi bagus untuk mengalah dengan Haizaki.

"Heh, doakan aku lulus ujian ya ... "

Nijimura memiringkan kepalanya, terkekeh mengejek, "Nggak mau,"

"Sialan ... "

Haizaki geram dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia cengeng di hadapan Nijimura, di saat yang tidak tepat, pula? Ujung jas sekolahnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya yang memburam,

"... padahal aku ingin satu sekolah denganmu,"

Haizaki tahu, SMA Itazawa yang dipilih Nijimura bukanlah sembarang tempat, orang sepertinya memang diragukan bisa masuk ke sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi prestisius seperti itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika Haizaki berusaha?

Nijimura tersenyum,

"Besok kukirimkan seratus jimat untukmu,"

.

.

.

.

Pelukan itu menghabiskan sisa waktu yang Nijimura miliki sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Haizaki sendirian disini.

.

.

.

Dan diakhir, Haizaki menangis lagi; hasil ujiannya membuat jarak yang terbentang semakin jauh dari orang yang ia sayangi.

**Einde.**


End file.
